


Delivering Joy

by MaresThird



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaresThird/pseuds/MaresThird
Summary: “This is so disgusting,” Tobin grimaced, her face pale. She was sweating and feeling light headed.“Stay with me, babe,” Christen urged from her position on the floor, “you can do this.”“Why did we decide on a homebirth?” Tobin whined, her eyes wide as she scans her surroundings, “This is terrifying.”“We got this, babe,” Christen calmed her, “this is natural, everything is normal, it’s fine,”Tobin took a deep breath, shutting her eyes for a moment to center herself. “Okay,” she nodded.“Here’s comes the next one,” Christen stated, hunkering down on the floor.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 16
Kudos: 127





	Delivering Joy

.

Tobin looks down at the tiny bundles she is cradling in her arms with a look of wonder and amazement. 

“They’re so tiny,” she murmurs, her face alight with excitement yet tiredness is beginning to cloud her features. The adrenalin rush passed and she’s hit the wall of exhaustion hard. 

She doesn’t know how Christen can remain so peppy. 

Christen leans into her, “Just beautiful,” she smiles and then looks up at her, “you did a job, babe,” 

Tobin tiredly chuckles, “I just did what you told me,” she says, giving a slow shrug of her shoulders, “You had it handled.” 

Christen laughs, “I was freaking out!” 

Tobin rolls her eyes, “Shut up,” she elbows her affectionately, “you may have been in your head but you were so calm,” she insists, “you knew exactly what to do,” 

“Whatever,” Christen shakes her head and slowly leaves the bed, retrieving the other bundle and carefully carrying it her arms. She slowly snuggles next to Tobin, “a boy and two girls,” she smiles at her. 

“How do you even have the strength to be awake?” Tobin murmurs, leaning her head against the headboard, closing her eyes. The last few hours have been very exciting and draining. She smiles to herself, remembering the first time they noticed something was different, a missed period, then the weight gain. The first trip to the doctor, the mix of excitement and nervousness. The joy of finding out it was triplets. How Christen studied the information the doctor gave them to read after each appointment.  
Sharing the happy news with everyone. How they worried every step of the way, anxiously awaiting each appointment to make sure everything was okay. How Tobin couldn’t stop buying toys and tiny outfits. How Christen would give her a hard time and then shyly show her what she had purchased in her eagerness. 

_She had been dead asleep, dreaming about the future where she was out on a run with her kids, when she was woken abruptly by Christen shaking her. “Tobin!” she had said in a whispered hush, “It’s time!”_

_Tobin had cracked an eye open, squinting at the brightness of the overhead light being on, “Huh?”_

_“It’s time,” Christen shook her more forcefully, “baby time!”_

_“Wuh, oh, oh!” Tobin shook herself awake, scrambling out from the under the comforter, struggling to get her feet untangled in her haste. She ended up sliding very ungracefully onto the floor, wincing at the rug burn her right kneecap had suffered. Christen was laughing at her and Tobin gave her an incredulous look. “How are you laughing? Baby time!” she said sternly as she reached for her glasses._

_“It’ll be fine,” Christen had assured her with a calming hand on the back. “We talked this all out, I already set up the bathroom,”_

_“Well let’s go!” Tobin took her hand and quickly escorted her to the adjacent room._

_“Babe?” Tobin questioned, her hands in between legs, glancing down and seeing a head appear, panic on her face._

_“It’s fine,” Christen assured, “couple more pushes,”_

_There was real panic when silence greeted them, not the usual crying. “Chris!” Tobin cried, tears streaming down her face._

_“Just rub her down, babe, rub her chest.”_

_Cries filled the bathroom._

_“This is so disgusting,” Tobin grimaced, her face pale. She was sweating and feeling light headed._

_“Stay with me, babe,” Christen urged from her position on the floor, “you can do this.”_

_“Why did we decide on a homebirth?” Tobin whined, her eyes wide as she scans her surroundings, “This is terrifying.”_

_“We got this, babe,” Christen calmed her, “this is natural, everything is normal, it’s fine,”_

_Tobin took a deep breath, shutting her eyes for a moment to center herself . “Okay,” she nodded._

_“Here’s comes the next one,” Christen stated, hunkering down on the floor._

_“What do we do next?” Tobin was overwhelmed._

_“Did you not read anything Dr. Vito gave us?” Christen had arched an eyebrow at her, a trace of annoyance in her voice, wiping sweat from her forehead. She looked radiant to Tobin, making her get lost in how green her eyes were right now._

_“Who’s Dr. Vito?” Tobin questioned, her mind muddled._

_Christen let out an exasperated growl, shifting and tossing a wet washcloth at her, “Wipe her down,” she said, her voice much calmer than the glare on her face. “The next one is coming,” she says as she adjusts her position._

_“Jesus,” Tobin muttered, handling the precious newborn carefully as she cleaned her._

_When it was all over, Tobin helped Christen back to the bed and then spent time cleaning herself and the bathroom, throwing bloody towels in the wash. Christen was with the three newborns, glowing when Tobin entered the bedroom._

_“I love you,” she said, her voice trembling with emotion._

_“I love you, too,” Tobin replied with the same surge of feelings, stepping close to her and kissing her passionately._

Tobin opens her eyes when the bundles begin to squirm and whimper, looking down at them in her arms, “They look like their mother,” she observes the dark hair. 

Christen giggles, “Well, we don’t know what the father looks like,” she pats Tobin’s thigh, “come on, they should eat.” She slowly moves from the bed. Tobin follows, moving even slower, not wanting to jostle her precious cargo. 

They’re both kneeling on the floor, grinning at Morena who gives them a weak wag of her tail. “You did so good, Mama,” Christen coos, tenderly stroking her fur, “such a strong woman,” 

Tobin unwraps the two pups from the towels, gently placing them near Morena’s belly. They whimper and clumsily paw around blindly until they find a nipple and begin to greedily suckle. Christen does the same with her pup, setting it down and watching as it innately finds it’s food source. 

They stare at them as they feed, watching Morena lay her head back down on her cushion and shut her eyes. They’ve put her in a large box so the pups can’t tumble off the cushion that’s covered with a blanket. 

“I wonder what they’ll look like,” Tobin comments, a grin on her face. 

“I wonder who will want one,” Christen frowns, already thinking of the next eight weeks of navigating Tobin’s condo with new Momma Morena and three pups. 

A noise slips from Tobin’s mouth and Christen sees the heartbroken look. “Hey,” she nudges her, “we’re keeping one, right?” 

Tobin gives her the cheesiest of smiles and hugs her, “Thank you,” she breathes, “I wish we could keep them all,” she kisses her cheek, “Mark said he would take one,” Tobin murmurs, “and Nadine said she was interested,” 

Christen’s eyebrows raise, “And you kept that to yourself?” she asks, “I’ve been worrying about what to do,” she whines. 

“Sorry babe,” Tobin apologizes, “it slipped my mind,” she frowns, “we really never talked about it.” 

“You’re right,” she sighs, placing her head on Tobin’s shoulder, “this was incredible.” 

Tobin turns and moves a hand to caress Christen’s swollen belly, “Still want to have a natural birth?” she asks, her eyes dancing. 

“I do,” she nods, “in a hospital, not our bathroom,” 

Tobin crinkles her nose, “It was kinda gross,” 

Christen laughs, “You looked like you were going to puke a few times,” 

“Hey,” Tobin frowns, “don’t tease,” 

Christen wraps her arms around her, kissing her softly, “You’re the best coach there is,” she says, “and I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone but you.”

Tobin gives a gentle squeeze to her belly, “Lindsay is never babysitting our child,” she says solemnly, although there’s a hint of amusement in her eyes. 

“Why’s that, love?” 

“Because she was supposed to be watching Morena and then she got knocked up at the dog park,” Tobin explains excitedly, “Linds can hang out with her when she’s twenty-one.” 

Christen laughs and pulls Tobin onto the bed, holding her close, “Okay Mama,” she nuzzles against her, “calm your tits,” she chuckles, “no need for Mam Bear to come out tonight,” 

Tobin sighs heavily, “I can’t believe we’re going to be moms,” she says quietly. 

“Well,” Christen shifts so she’s got one leg in between Tobin’s spread ones, “if tonight is any indication of what your mothering skills will be,” she says, leaning in and kissing her, “not only will you best the Mom out there, it'll also look like I’m going to have a real MILF on my hands,” 

Tobin smiles at her, “Is that right?” 

Christen gives nods and gives her that wink, the one where both eyes close and her teeth are all showing from her cheesy smile, “Total MILF,”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy National Dog Day! 
> 
> This idea hit me late in the day. Hope you enjoyed it. Wanted to take a break and write something light hearted. 
> 
> I've hit a serious roadblock with part two of Mind Over Matter, don't worry- it'll get done, just need to take a break and look at it fresh.  
> In the meantime, I've immersed myself in another angst ridden sad tale. Like, sad, sad. Like, Tobin is taking care of her dying mom sad. But there's hope in it and the possibility of new love with Christen, the hospice nurse. Both characters and scared and they grow and there's some humor in it, even if it's from the gallows. 
> 
> I expect to have the first chapter up near the first week of April. Maybe sooner. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this litttle one shot. 
> 
> I don't know where I come up with these things, my mind is rather twisted.


End file.
